


These Four Walls

by last_angel



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 04:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2454701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/last_angel/pseuds/last_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gon has realized his feelings for Killua and now that they've finally reunited he wants to make up for lost time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Four Walls

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago when i was half asleep. I was so out of it I forgot I even wrote this.

Warm, everything was so warm and soft and sweet. 

Gon rubbed the roof of Killua’s mouth with his tongue making him pull back slightly and gasp. Gon made sure to never let him go to far, his hands always holding him close, either by the waist, his neck, or pinning him down on the couch they now laid. Gon pressed forward eagerly feeling Killua’s tongue on his, his breath. The kiss was a mix of sweet pecks, sensual sucking and biting then turned into a fiery deep kiss before slowly cooling down to chaste kisses. 

 

When Killua thought it was over Gon would start the cycle all over again. He’d hardly given him a chance their breathe, their lips having been connected for an eternity it seemed. Gon moaned into Killua’s mouth. His hand tucking in some white disheveled hair behind Killua’s red ears. 

”..mmm…Gon…Gon..”

Killua pulled back once again but Gon kept shushing him with small pecks.

"Hmm?" 

"…don’t you think…that’s…enough?" Killua managed before Gon stubbornly cupped his face to keep him in place.

"Nu-uh. I wanna kiss you more." Gon mumbled between kisses.

Killua craned his neck and Gon allowed him to turn away to breathe and instead started kissing down his neck. 

"We’ve been kissing almost since we woke up." 

Gon gently suckled on the pale skin just below Killua’s jawline then ran his tongue over the blooming red mark. 

"No, I’ve already lost too much time." 

Killua shivered feeling Gon bite down on his softly. His hand came to tangel itself in Gon’s raven black hair urging him on. 

"Gon we’ve only been apart for a year and it was barely last week."

Gon’s lips were finally off of Killua. He propped himself up on his shoulders and looked down at his best friend admiring his swollen red lips, flushed face, glazed eyes and messy hair.

"It’s been much longer than that.  I-I wasted so much time even before we went our separate ways." 

Killua smiled at him, gently, knowing exactly what he was talking about. He’d mentioned it before. Hinting it. 

_"I walked away long before then only to fall asleep and wake up to having to walk away again."_

Killua had long since forgiven Gon. Just seeing him smile happily everyday, running, laughing,  _breathing_ …it was enough for him.But Gon still felt guilty at times. Guilty for not treasuring Killua more and fearing that it could happen again. So every day, ever since they reunited, Gon has treated Killua and spent it with him as though it were the last day of their lives.

Killua felt the idea was a bit morbid, he didn’t want to think of either of them dying, but at the same time he’d never felt more fulfilled or happier. Not one day had past where he wished he’d gotten to say something or do something with Gon because now they were doing everything and anything they desired. 

With the upmost tenderness Killua framed Gon’s face with his hands and pressed their lips together. He held them for a few moments before breaking the kiss. Killua held Gon’s face close to his feeling his breath on his lips. 

"We can’t kiss for an entire year Gon."

Gon leaned forward ready to prove him wrong, “We could.” But Killua arched his neck and pushed Gon back, staying out of his reach.

Gon settled for kissing whatever part of Killua he could reach, in this case, his wrists. Killua shuddered as Gon lead a trail up his arm and back to his neck. 

"We could. A whole year of just you and me inside this room." 

Killua could feel the vibrations of Gon’s voice running through his body and he shut his eyes not sure if he wanted to indulge in it further or if he wanted it to stop. Gon ghost over his lips, caressing his face with his lips. 

"What do you think?"

Gon’s eyes locked with Killua and they were filled with passion and light. He was serious. He would honestly enjoy spending an entire year of them two just locked together and apparently the clock had already started.

Not bothering to wait for a reply Gon captured Killua’s lips and continued from where he’d left off. Killua’s lips parted and Gon kissed him slowly but strongly.

There was a knock at the door but Killua was too distracted feeling Gon’s hands spread and move along his body, down his waist and up his leg, nestling himself closer. 

After six more knocks whoever it was had gotten annoyed and given up. Gon relaxed, happy to have successfully kept Killua dazed enough to pay much mind. 

To his regrettable surprise the door swung open just a few moments later and in came Leorio and Kurapika accompanied by a few others of their friends. 

"Alright Gon I think that’s enough Killua for now. He looks worn the poor thing. Let him rest." Leorio scolded while blushing, a bit embarrassed that Gon had yet to let go of Killua’s lips.  

"You two had promised to attend the ceremony and as guests of honor you have to be there early."

Kurapika signaled Knuckles and Morel to take care of Gon. They each hooked an arm under Gon’s armpits and peeled him off of Killua. 

"Wha! No, wait!!" Gon protested, a string of drool running down his chin. 

"You make sure he gets ready I’ll help Killua." 

Leorio nodded trying to calm Gon down who was trashing and whining. 

“ _KILLUA_!!! KILLUAAAA~ NOOOO!!!”

"There there, you’ll see him in half an hour."

Gon’s cries could be heard all the way down the hall. Kurapika and Killua waited until they heard a door close muffling the rest of his cries. Kurapika walked over and sat beside Killua pulling out a handkerchief. 

"Having a tough time?" 

Killua blushed and wiped the slobber from his mouth. 

"Not exactly tough. He’s just been really needy lately." 

"Well he missed you,  _a lot_. He wants to make up lost time. And now that he knows he loves you he’s trying to show it as much as possible.”

"Still, we have the rest of our lives. He doesn’t have to rush."

Kurapika smiled making Killua blush an ever darker shade of red. 

"He’ll learn. He’s always been overly excited about everything he does so give him time." 

Killua chuckled amused by the irony. They felt silent, Kurapika taking the chance to pet Killua’s head and Killua welcoming the nurturing gesture.

"Now let’s get you dressed up. Can’t take more than forty five minutes or else we won’t have time."

"Doesn’t the ceremony start till six?"

"Yes but if we are going to get anywhere with Gon you’ll have to be present to keep him still. For now he can battle it out with Knuckles and Morel trying to get back here. Also I’m not sure how long they’d be able to keep him. He does crazy things when he wants something." 

And just on cue there was a crash and a “ _KILLUA_!!!” before Gon was tackled down and dragged back into the room.Kurapika sighed and Killua had to laugh thinking how ridiculously adorable Gon was.

"Guess we’ll have less time than we thought." 


End file.
